peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 October 1984 (VPRO)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * VPRO ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1984-10-10 ; Comments * John Peel's first show on Dutch radio station VPRO * Start of Peel's show with an unidentified announcer saying: And here he is, live from London, Mr John Peel * Peel starts speaking: "Hello chums, this wildly inappropriate music is by Ike Turner and I'm going use it as a theme tune until I get fed up with it and I've been doing radio programmes since you were up at the last tour I say. I'm very very nervous about doing this one. One thing I will tell you though that I don't talk too much on the radio and I just want to play you some good records." '' Sessions * none Tracklisting ::(Radio announcer speaking in the Dutch language)'' *Lloyd Cole: Perfect Skin (7") Polydor * David Bowie: Don't Look Down (LP - Tonight) EMI ::(News in the Dutch language) *'PEEL'S SHOW STARTS (theme tune from Ike Turner's 'Prancin')' * Cabaret Voltaire: Sensoria (7") Virgin ::(JP: 'There's a 12" of that, that really goes on a bit actually ... I have friends in Holland and hope to make more. I know that's the sort of thing Bob Hope would say, but it is actually true') * Vibes: Mini Skirt Blues (7" - Can You Feel) Big Beat ::(Peel mentions interesting music is coming from the electro hip hop scene) * M.C. Flex & The FBI Crew: Rockin' It (12") Posse ::(Peel mentions that his family in Suffolk would be able to listen to this show and then plays a record that someone bought from Australia) * Bring Philip: Fire Truck (12" - Endoscopy) Major Record Company * Yeah Yeah Noh: Beware The Weakling Lines (7") In Tape * Siouxsie And The Banshees: Voices (7" - The Thorn) Wonderland * Eton Crop: Boringisms (v/a LP - Enemies Of The State) 1 in 12 * Chakk: Out Of The Flesh (Mix I) (12") Doublevision ::(Peel mentions he would like to learn Dutch and knows a few Dutch swear words from his pirate days, which he prefers not to say on the radio) * Pauline Murray And The Storm: Holocaust (7" - Holocaust / Don't Give Up / Aversion) Polestar * Jesus And Mary Chain: Upside Down (7") Creation ::(JP: "The LP that I enjoyed most over the past week has been the Red Roses for me which is the debut LP from the Pogues, formerly Pogue Mahone, which is something rather rude in Gaelic. This is Streams Of Whiskey") Pogue Mahone is a variant of the Irish Gaelic phrase póg mo thóin, meaning "kiss my arse" * Pogues: Streams Of Whiskey (LP - Red Roses) Stiff ::(JP: 'One of my all time favourite bands The Fall') * Fall: Lay Of The Land (LP - The Wonderful And Frightening World Of...) Beggars Banquet ::(JP: "Hope you enjoyed this programme and you listen again and ask your friends to listen, it's very important to me that you should like it actually. You don't have to like me, but like the music. I'm going to leave you with another Australian band, these are the Go-Betweens from an LP on Sire Records called Spring Hill Fair and this is The Old Way Out. Thanks again for listening, goodnight") * Go-Betweens: The Old Way Out (LP - Spring Hill Fair) Sire * PEEL'S SHOW ENDS ::(News in the Dutch language) ::(Radio announcer speaking in the Dutch language) * SPK: Machine Age Voodoo (12") Elektra File ; Name *VPRO-H3-19841010-2000-2109-JohnPeel-EersteShow.mp3 ; Length * 1:08:24 ; Other *A complete VPRO show from John Peel ; Available * a) Mooo * b) Mediafire ;Footnotes Category:VPRO Category:1984 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online